


Revenge

by gala_apples



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Revenge, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby dumped John for Rogue. That makes John <i>very</i> angry. An angry John is a wiley, planning John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

There is no question that John desperately wants revenge. All the years of sex and so called love, only to be dropped at the slightest look from a girl. Some might leave things alone, be satisfied with the idea that soon he and Magneto will kill all the people that have ever wronged him. John isn't satisfied. He only gets angrier with every passing day. Every time he imagines the smile on Bobby's face as he looks at that bitch he wants to kill him. Set fire to them both, watch them scream.

Only, that can't work. Bobby can save himself from any sort of fire attack. And no doubt he would save that bitch too. In fact, he'd probably get heroic and try to save her before he saved himself. The very idea makes him want to retch. 

No, if John wants to get revenge he'll have to do it in a way that no one will ever expect. Kill his dog? Bobby doesn't have a dog. Set fire to all his belongings? It would work, but it's highly expected. Besides, how would he get near the school with Xavier sensing all the mutant minds around him? The problem with dreaming about revenge is that it is always focused on the ends. When John imagines Bobby's face, devastated, he'd never thought of why. Never devised the means in which to achieve the ends. He has nothing, aside from a deep desire to cause Bobby to cry and wail. Hey, maybe he can even do something to drive him literally insane. That would be fun.

But he's getting side tracked again. He doesn't have the means. Yet.

Ignoring all warnings from various cronies that he's busy, John storms into the boss's room. His feet echo against the stone tile floor. He doesn't know what kind of person would hire a designer stupid enough to deck out the entire house in stone flooring, and match it with wood panelled walls. If John wanted to live in a forest, he'd live in a fucking forest. For all the sense this person had, he hoped they were a human, and Magneto had killed them to get the Brotherhood a place to stay. John doubts it though; Magneto usually had multiple residences for the Brotherhood to stay in.

"Yes, Pyro?"

"What would you do? If you had to make someone pay?" Magneto is the most intelligent man he knows. Magneto plays mental chess on the phone with someone John still does not know the name of, not only devising moves turns in advance, but picturing the entire board in his head. If anyone can create a brilliant plan, it's the man before him.

It also helps that Magneto is the most bitter man he has ever met. John doesn't know what the man's age is, but expects that he is very old. Sometimes John thinks he doesn't run on heartbeats and circulating blood, just the rage and hate and regret filling his soul. If anyone understands the need for payback, it's the man before him.

"No details?"

"You don't need them."

"A general suggestion then. To really wound someone, take something they enjoy, and turn it inside out. Make something they take joy from a cruel and horrid thing. Make it enough that they can never enjoy it again." His wizened face looks no angrier than normal. John wonders how many times he's done this, destroyed someone like this.

***

"I'll pay you." Money is easy to get these days. Merely threaten someone at heatpoint, and their wallet is his. John hasn't done it yet, but he knows that theft, and subsequent burning the house down to cover his tracks is another option. There are so many more avenues open to a person, once they stop getting bogged down in 'morals'.

"I don't need money." For the same reason that he can get it, his contact doesn't want it. It's too easy.

Without thinking he blurts "Anything. Whatever you want, I can get. Or do. Just do this."

The voice is level. "Are you sure?"

It goes without saying that in this world, he doesn't want to owe anyone anything. But his need for revenge is so much stronger than any common sense. Besides, he knows this person. What she wants won't be something he can't handle.

"Yes. I'm sure."

***

Bobby meets John at the motel. The cage sheltering the man with the keys is smeared with fingerprints, Bobby can hardly see the man. In the back of his head he rationalises that it's probably so the man can claim reasonable doubt in looking at evidence photos passed to him in an interrogation. This motel looks like it's built specifically so people can have shady dealings.

Tonight he is one of those people. Evading people wanting to know where he's going is easier now then it once was. Jean Grey is gone, Scott for all intents and purposes is gone. Logan doesn't care, and Storm is busy trying to help Xavier cope. As for the students, as individuals they run the gamut from shy to extremely nosy. But they give him his space now, because he went to Alkali Lake. 

John was gone, but now he's back. Nothing makes Bobby happier then finding out that John wants to come home. Of course, he can't be with John the way he once was. That stuff is just playing, and Bobby has to be an adult now. He has Rogue, a serious girlfriend, he doesn't have time for messing around with other boys.

The hotel is so lacking in renovations that the doors still open with metal keys. Seventeen years of family vacations, and he's never been in a hotel that doesn't use magnetized credit cards. He steps into the room, hands ready. There's a chance that this is a trap, that John's waiting to try to kill him. 

But John doesn't kill him. John hugs him, arms tight like Bobby's only felt a few times before. Even at the height of their playing, they'd never been ones for snuggling. Falling asleep in each other's arms was too claustrophobic for John, too much like a real relationship for Bobby. 

Bobby hugs back, and feels strangely bereft when John thumps him on the back a few times then lets go. "Ah hell. Sorry man." John's left hand is running along the smooth gelled surface of his hair, the right hand is nervously clicking the top of his Zippo. 

"No. It's all good. I've missed you man."

"Yeah. You too." John fiddles with his leather jacket, tugging at the hem and running zip up and down. All the while he clicks the lighter, and stares at Bobby. The silence is awkward, yet somehow comforting. It's been a long time since they've been in a room in silence together. Basically since Rogue came along, and Bobby realised that it was time to be a man, while John disagreed. The once friendly silence had turned to hostile accusations, and screaming on John's part, and nervous placations on Bobby's.

But now the silence seems almost comfortable again. Like John's finally come to his senses. Of course it's not the first time Bobby's jumped to conclusions, and just as soon as he thinks that, John rushes forward and kisses him. John's hands run along his back, he can feel the metal square of the lighter pressed into his side. He kisses back, how can he not, when John is so full of passion?

As soon as John moves away though, his mind begins to question what the hell they're doing. He can't do this, he has to have a girlfriend and a job and kids. He has to prove to his parents that even if he's a mutant, he can still be everything they want. He can be normal.

Before he can tell John they can't, that this won't work, John speaks. "Look, I understand, okay? You want to be a dad, you want to be a husband. But Bobby, sixty five percent of married men cheat. I'll be your dirty little secret, I'll never tell Rogue or another soul what we do together. Just, don't stop fucking me. Don't ever stop, I want you to never stop."

Bobby has always had a thing for dirty talking. Turns out it's a good thing, it's almost like having sex when Rogue whispers filthy things in his ear as they masturbate together. John saying those words has him hard, thinking about all the nights they've had. And now, somehow, miraculously, like a sign from God that it's okay, John understands. John knows what he needs, and he isn't mad any longer. Bobby can have everything. The joy and relief throbbing through him, it's enough to send an older man into cardiac arrest.

"God. Come here. And keep talking!" It's nearly begging, more than an order, but John doesn't seem to notice. He only takes a step forward, and starts stripping Bobby.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" he asks conversationally. "I'm going to push you on the bed, and hold down your wrists. I'm going to climb on your fat cock, and I'm going to ride it all day long. I'm going to come all over you, your stomach, your chest, your face."

A surge of untainted lust courses through Bobby, a haze forming in his brain. When it clears, his hand is cupping John's balls, and his jeans and briefs are halfway down his thighs. He drops to his knees and starts sucking with a fervour of a man starved for weeks sighting nourishment. In a sense he has been, though he'll never admit that. John's hands pull on his hair, nails nearly embedding themselves in his scalp. He's missed this, this slight pain that comes with true passion. He doesn't have that with Rogue, it's either nothing but love, or spine shredding agony. 

"I love your mouth. You're drooling, I can feel it. Like a-" he cuts off as Bobby reaches in the space between crumpled pants and body to touch his ass. His finger is dry, but that doesn't stop Bobby from drawing circles around John's hole. When he finally continues to speak, it's with a breathier tone. "Like a whore. You're hungry for dick, aren't you? Love it, the smell the taste. You want it more then you want anything else, I can tell when you put your lips on me."

Fuck. If Bobby listens to any more of this, he's going to die. He's going to come in his jeans, and then he's going to die. With one last lick, he moves his head back a few inches. "We need to fuck now." 

"Sounds good." John hitches his pants back up onto his hips, and holds them in place with one hand, not bothering to do the zip or the button. The other hand he holds out to Bobby, who takes it and stands. They make their way the few feet to the double bed, and John lets his pants fall down to his knees before wriggling out of them. Bobby watches John strip nude with a strange combination of lust, joy and comfort, before stripping himself. 

John bends and opens the drawer the lamp is sitting on. He rifles past the complimentary bible and pulls out a phallic shaped bottle of lube. 

"You knew?" Does it make it somehow cheap if John had planned to have sex with him? Does that matter at this point, when they're both hard and finally together again? Together, and alone like they won't have a chance to be for a while?

"I hoped," John corrects, and that makes it better. Bobby climbs onto the bed. It's disturbingly soft, like thousands of fat people have slept in it and the mattress has never been changed. His hand automatically moves to his cock, trying to relieve the pressure. He consciously tells himself to slow down, but it's hard, and it gets more difficult as he watches John prepare himself. There's a good chance he'd come everywhere if John started talking about how it felt, but John knows better then to push his buttons at this crucial juncture.

When John positions himself on top of Bobby, and slowly sinks down, Bobby's eyes close. It's automatic, cutting off one sense adds to the others and there's nothing Bobby wants more then to feel. His hands hold as much of John's hips as they can, helping him move up and down. 

"I love the way you feel." he murmurs. God, how he's missed this. He can't wait until they're back at the school and can fuck all the time. He can see Rogue during the day, and John at night. It'll be fantastic.

"I want you to think about this every time you have sex with someone." John's response is odd, but Bobby figures it's just because John is unsure of his place in Bobby's life. Bobby's not though, he knows exactly how great things are going to be now that he can be friends with John, and fuck John, and date Rogue.

"I will." The words are choked as they come out his mouth, John's fingernails are raking down his chest. He's going to have marks when they go home. 

"I want you to open your eyes." 

It's another odd response, but who's Bobby to deny John something as simple as eyelids, while he's fucking him as hard as he can. Bobby smiles, and opens his eyes. He blinks. When the vision in front of him doesn't go away, he screeches and pushes at Not!John. "Get off. Get off!" Not!John is clenching tightly on his dick, too thick hands clinging to his legs. "GET OFF!"

"I want you think about this every time you have sex with someone." The request is repeated, this time in a different voice. In Ronny's voice. Ronny is straddled on top of him, his older brother's cock in his ass. Bobby has no idea how it's possible, but it's the most horrific thing that's ever happened to him.

With all his strength he pushes Ronny, who goes sprawling across the bed. Ronny smirks and grabs his clothing, getting dressed quickly. "Bye Bye big brother," is his last comment before walking out the door. Only after he leaves does it occur to Bobby that he should have frozen him to the spot until he figured out what the hell was going on. 

Seconds after that occurs to him, he's running the few feet to the bathroom. He doesn't have time to get to his knees, only to bend over the sink before he vomits. Sex. With Ronny. Every time he closes his eyes, he's going to see Ronny. It's horrible.

***

John fwooshes a huge ball of fire into the air. It's bigger than the cars in the parking lot of the shitty motel he's been waiting in, but without John's focus on it, it extingushes itself. He's thrilled; he sends a few beach balls of flame into the air and makes them dance with each other.

"Every time he closes his eyes to have sex with that bitch, he's going to see his brother. Hell, with anyone!" John bursts into laughter, and shoots a thick ribbon up fifty feet. 

"You owe me."

"I owe you later. Right now I'm celebrating!" He could kiss her, but he knows she'd kill him. She wouldn't even need a weapon; her blue feet work just as well to break his neck as any lead pipe would.


End file.
